


Lovely

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, High School (AU), Mates, Scenting, Seven Minutes In Heaven, rites, sterek age mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Dear Diary,I met a boy in school today… and he smelled so good.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnfancyscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/gifts).



_Dear Diary,_

_I met a boy in school today… and he smelled so good._

____

Stiles, like everyone else, always knew what to expect. The day would come when it would all fall into place. Being the info-hog he was, he’d read up on all rites years before he really needed to know anything. His dad had said his mother’s scent reminded him of the air on a bright December morning. But she’d said that his dad’s first scenting had been the smell of Roscoe’s batteries.

It had been a thing of contention between them until the Sheriff had finally met Roscoe and witnessed the amount of care and dedication she gave to the rugged, old bug. It was a cute story they’d dared to share with an inquisitive child who then went in search of all the signs.

The first scenting was important. Stiles knew. And he was too glad that he’d met the boy with expressive eyebrows and a grim look on his face.

He was, however, really bummed that the object of his affection didn’t seem at all invested in Stiles’ scent.

_____

_Dear Diary,_

_His name is Derek… and he shoved me today._ :D

_____

Being a freshman meant that Stiles and Scott got to try all sorts of new things. They tried out for the lacrosse team and even though they sucked, the team had to be made up of ten players. And of all the horrible players, they sucked the least.

Their evenings were taken over by practice, but seeing as the basketball team also had practice in the evenings; the locker room was almost always full of snipping young boys trying to get the best of each other.

Their third day in the locker room, the usual banter began. Stiles had seen it coming when a basketball player got stuck in the door with one of the lacrosse guys. He’d rushed into the shower, pulling Scott along so that they could leave before any trouble actually started.

By the time they came out to get dressed, there was an actual fight going on.

“Just get your clothes.” Stiles told Scott. “We can get dressed in the hallway.”

Stiles was barely at his locker when he felt someone push him by the shoulder as he fell to the ground. When he looked back two guys crashed right into his locker in a manner so painful that Stiles feared to imagine what would have happened to him if he was still standing there. When he looked behind the fighting boys, he saw Derek standing there.

“Thank you.” Stiles said.

Derek just grunted and turned away.

_____

_Dear Diary,_

_Derek kissed me today… but he’s still said nothing about my scent._

_____

Jackson Whitmore threw a freshman party because he tried to crash a senior’s party and got booted at the door. So Stiles dragged Scott out.

“This is pointless.” Scott grouched, tugging at his sleeves and looking up at the huge house in uncertainty. “We’ll get kicked out.”

“It’s a freshmen’s party. No one will get kicked out.”

“Why do you want to be here anyway?”

Stiles got nervous for a second, remembering during lunch when he’d heard basketball players trying to cajole Derek and Boyd into going. After Boyd caved, it wasn’t long till Derek had grunted in agreement. It was a freshmen’s’ bash and they were going to be there. Which meant that Stiles was going to be there too.

“Let’s just go!” Stiles said, dragging Scott along.

Almost an hour into his time in the house, Stiles was stuck in a closet with Derek. It had been a prank during a seven-minutes-in-heaven game. Jackson was an asshole and he’d suggested that since everyone else in the circle had made it into the closet, there was no need to choose. Even Scott had had a turn with the dimpled burnet. Stiles and Derek were the only two people who hadn’t been in the closet.

Jackson had thought he’d embarrass Stiles into shame. But Stiles had held his head high and dragged Derek into the closet.

Now that they were both stuck, staring at the space between their feet, Stiles didn’t know what to do. He’d had something to prove outside the closet. But now, he just felt excited and silly. And he really couldn’t concentrate because Derek’s scent was even more concentrated, wafting off of him and seeping into Stiles’ system.

“So…” Derek began, quietly. “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles said, twisting the tip of his ears.

“Should we kiss or…?” He asked. “Do we just wait and then walk out in five minutes and tell everyone we kissed?”

Stiles looked up from his feet, confused.

“We could kiss?” He asked.

“If you want to.” Derek said with a gruff shrug.

“You’d really kiss me?”

Derek’s frown deepened.

“It’s what we’re here for.” Derek told him.

“Yeah. Yes. I know. I just didn’t…” Stiles blinked. “I just didn’t think you’d kiss me.”

“It’s seven-minutes-in-heaven. Don’t make a big deal.”

“It’s kissing.”

“So what?”

“So…” Stiles couldn’t think of what to say. “I don’t want to kiss you anymore.”

“Did you want to kiss me before?” Derek asked.

Another awkward moment of silence ensued as they stood there, looking at each other in the dark closet.

Ever since that first day in class, Stiles had thought about kissing Derek. He’d been able to think of nothing else. Not when Derek’s scent had awakened in him, feelings he’d only ever read about in books. For the first time in his life, Stiles witnessed what it felt like to be tethered to someone on such a deep level that it broke his heart to remember that it was not reciprocated.

But here he was, staring back at Derek, completely lost for words, when Derek took a brave step forward and kissed him.

_____

_Dear Diary,_

_He likes it when I sweat… he’s weird._

_______

Turned out, kissing Derek hadn’t been a onetime thing.

Derek didn’t really like to hold hands but he liked to walk very close to Stiles. Really close. Scott thought it was weird but after Stiles drew his attention to the fact that Scott liked to hold up bits of Allison’s hair and sniff it, Scott had dropped the thing with Derek’s own bout of weirdness.

The kissing was fun. It was ecstatic. It was almost all the time. Stiles was in his freshman year, a member of the lacrosse team and he had a weird boy-person who was practically glued to his side whenever they were together.

It had felt almost instantaneous. It was as if Derek had merely been awaiting Stiles’ permission to be a clingy, grouchy fixture in Stiles’ life that Stiles began to wonder if he’d never really understood what was going on.

So he started looking for clues of Derek’s first scenting. He made comments about aromas and asked about Derek’s time in middle school and wondered if there was anyone special. But Derek usually just ignored him. if Stiles wanted to talk about anything else, Derek was present and a little engaged, choosing to swing between offering succinct relies or grunting. But the issue of scenting was just something he had nothing to say about. And Stiles wondered if he was being deliberately cagey or if he had honestly never had a first scenting.

One nice, Sunday evening, as Derek snuck into Stiles’ room to do some homework, they got a little side-tracked with kissing and soon, their books lay abandoned on his desk and the floor while they migrated to his bed. In the middle of it, while Stiles was just beginning to get into it, Derek’ paused a little, sniffing for a second.

“What?” Stiles asked, hot and incredibly bothered by all the lip-action.

“It’s just… you smell like sweat.” Derek noted.

“I do not.” Stiles said, feeling his ears burn in shame. He’d showered when Derek had called. He’d cleaned the room. He’d used freaking deodorant. And the air-condition was on. There was no reason for him to be sweating.

“It’s not bad.” Derek said, looking guilty. “Don’t feel bad. It doesn’t smell bad. You smell good.”

“You said I smell like sweat.”

“Yeah. And it smells… awesome. I don’t know. I can smell sweat. But it’s like you. You know? I don’t know. It’s confusing. You smell of sweat but it smells distinctly like your sweat and it smells good and I want to rub my nose all over you.”

Derek stopped speaking, eyes wide in shock as they continued to watch each other.

_It’s confusing. You smell of sweat but it smells distinctly like your sweat and it smells good and I want to rub my nose all over you._

“Oh god.” Stiles said, sitting up as Derek sat up as well.

“What?”

“Was this your First  Scenting?”

“What?” Derek said.

“You like the smell of my sweat?”

“Don’t make it weird.”

“Derek, you just scented me.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh god.” Stiles squealed, jumping on Derek, pushing Derek’s head into the crook of his neck so he could get a good whiff. “Enough for you? Is this ever going to be enough for you? You can smell me forever, Derek.”

“Stiles.” Derek said. “Now, you’re being weird.”

“Your favorite scent is my sweat, Derek. Between the two of us, I’m never going to be the weird one.”

Stiles rolled them over so that Derek could get comfortable. He was too giddy to care. Derek had just scented him and everything was perfect.

He was a freshman on the lacrosse team… and his soul mate had finally just found him.


End file.
